Consists may include one or more rail vehicles and one or more freight cars. Each rail vehicle may include an engine and, in some examples, the engine may be a dual fuel engine which combusts fuel such as diesel, and liquefied natural gas (LNG) or compressed natural gas (CNG). In some examples, a tender car may be included in the consist to carry one of the fuels, such as LNG or CNG, to be supplied to the one or more rail vehicles. In order to include the tender car in the consist, however, a freight car may have to be removed. Removal of a freight car may result in revenue loss, for example. In some cases, the revenue loss may exceed fuel cost savings resulting from using LNG or CNG instead of or in addition to diesel.